


Out Of My Leauge

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of Lumity [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity confessed previously, Confessions, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Luz confesses, it ends well though, soft, they’re both bumbling gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: In the previous part (Mercy, the one right before this in my Songs of Lumity series) Amity fumbles into confessing her love for Luz. This is Luz’s response.Based in the song Out Of My League by Fitz and The Tantrums, suggested by ReaderSeeker
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Songs of Lumity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Out Of My Leauge

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to ReaderSeeker for the song, hope the work is up to your standards!  
> Hope your eyes don’t bleed

Luz was laughing. 

Amity had just said that she was in love with her, and Luz was laughing. Sure, humans had some different customs, but she was almost certain that laughing wasn’t a good response in  _ any  _ realm. Her whole face was turning red, and her ears tilted down in embarrassment. Of course Luz didn’t feel the same, but Amity had hopped the human wouldn’t be cruel about it.

The hurt in Amity’s features brought Luz back down to Earth enough for her laughter to subside.

“This is a new dream,” Luz explained, an amused smile still firmly in place. “Usually I’m confessing. I thought my brain would keep it at least a  _ little  _ realistic.”

Amity’s brows furrowed, and her head tilted to the side. “This isn’t a dream Luz.”

Luz chuckled again, shaking her head slightly. “Of course it is. Forty days and forty nights. That’s how long I’ve been on the isles waiting for a girl like you to come and save my life. All the days I’ve waited for you to like me back… You know Willow said it would never happen?”

The crease between Amity’s brows deepened. Was Luz saying she felt the same?

“She’s right though,” Luz added, tone quickly turning from amused to defeated. “You were out of my league. Of all the things I believe… You were just the right kind, you’re more than just a dream. You got my heartbeat racing, to the point where it might honestly be a health concern. But you’re out of my league, Amity.”

Amity didn’t understand what a league was, but based on Luz’s tone it wasn’t anything good. 

“Luz, I meant it. I don’t know what a league is, but I-”

Luz laughed at that, this time it was almost the cute carefree laugh that made Amity’s heart flutter. It was short lived, before a sad smile was back in place. “If you’re out of my league, it means you’re too good to be interested in me romantically. You’re better than me, Amity.” 

“No, that’s not right at all!” Amity exclaimed, disbelief written clear across her face. “ _ You’re  _ out of  _ my  _ league! From time to time I pinch myself, ever since we became friends, because I think you have to mistake me for someone else!” The confusion was evident on Luz’s face, so Amity made a bold move. 

She stepped forward, into Luz’s space, leaving maybe six inches between them. She looked down, her hand flinching forward for a moment before she hesitated. “Every time you take my hand…” the witch’s voice was soft, almost timid. Luz reached forward on instinct, intertwining their fingers in the way Amity had been too nervous to do. The move earned a soft smile from Amity, who turned her hand over to fiddle with Luz’s fingers. “All the wonders that remain become a simple fact.”

Amity looked up at Luz, suddenly holding all the confidence in the world. Luz was a measly couple of inches from her face, even after Amity’s confession. Amity was running out of ways to misinterpret the human’s feelings.

Luz let out a puff of hot air, eyes wide with amazement. “You’re more than just a dream?”

Amity nodded slightly, a hopeful smile pulling at her lips. “More than just a dream.”

Luz’s mouth broke into a small, cheeky smile. “You’re out of my league.”

Luz pulled her hand away from Amity’s, but before the witch could protest the same hand found purchase on her cheek instead. The six inches between them dropped to five, then four, then three. 

“Can I…” Luz trailed off, suddenly nervous that she had somehow read every speck of this situation entirely wrong. 

Amity’s squeaked, “yes please” was enough to alleviate those worries, and Luz closed the remaining gap before she could start doubting herself again. 

It was clearly a first kiss, messy and inexperienced on both ends, and Luz didn’t feel any of the sparks or fireworks that she had read about back home. Yet when she pulled away, breathless and beaming, opening her eyes just in time to see Amity’s flutter open with amazement, she felt like the luckiest girl on the Boiling Isles. 

“You’re out of my league,” Luz whispered one more time, just for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful, gorgeous, not my best work but I like it well enough. The same person who suggested this song also suggested Little Things by One Direction, which I decided to write too just not for this little story line. It’ll probably be up in a day or two though, same series (songs of lumity).  
> If you didn’t read the part before this, Mercy, you should go do that if you don’t mind... I’m kinda proud of it.


End file.
